cuttheropefandomcom-20200223-history
Cut the Rope 2
|Row 3 title = Platform(s) |Row 3 info = iOS, Android }} Cut the Rope 2 is a sequel to Cut the Rope released on December 19th, 2013 on iOS, and on March 28th, 2014 on Android. The game was announced in November 2013, when ZeptoLab published a short video of Om Nom being carried away on a balloon. Several images that show the investigation of Om Nom disappearance have been later posted with a hashtag #OmNomIsMissing. Cut the Rope 2 is featuring new gameplay elements, characters that help Om Nom in his journey, adventurous missions of getting from the Forest to the Underground and collecting candy. Plot Sitting home with a pile of candies, Om Nom has noticed that a gang of spiders was stealing his candies. In a try to catch them, he got in a trap and was carried away by a hot air balloon. Trying to set himself free, Om Nom got in the middle of the forest. There, he made friends with some new creatures: The Nommies. Roto, Lick, Blue, Toss, Boo and Snailbrow are among them. The game then follows Om Nom on his way several locations: * Forest: the first location of the game. Aside from introducing players to cutting ropes, collecting candy and stars, it features some new elements like balloons and wooden blocks. Om Nom meets several rotos there, who are happy to carry him and candy across the level. * In Sandy Dam, Om Nom makes friends with Lick, who can build bridges with his tongue to bring candy to Om Nom. * In Junkyard, Om Nom meets Blue, a Nommie that can reproduce easily. A growing stack of blues can serve as a support for candies and wooden blocks, push objects up or aside etc. * in City Park, om nom meets Toss, the springy nommy. She can launch Om Nom into the air. * in Underground, om nom meets Boo. * in Fruit Market, om nom meets Snailbrow. The progression through the levels is different in iOS and Android versions. In iOS, levels are divided into several locations, much like in previous installments of the series. In Android version, Om Nom follows a pathway across the map: the path goes from Forest to Fruit Market with some branches appearing along. Chests with bonus items are scattered across the path. In-app purchases Cut the Rope 2 introduced the concept of energy to the game. From the start, the player has 60 units of energy; each time you start a level, you spend one unit. They are refilled, one unit in five minutes, to the default maximum of 60. This cap value can be upgraded by unlocking hats. A similar concept was introduced to Cut the Rope: Experiments with 1.7.1 update, see Candy. Next, the game features several bonus items that make the gameplay significantly easier for players. They are balloons, bombs, teleporters and hints. *Balloons can lift candy upwards, they are similar to bubbles; *Bombs can throw objects apart, they are similar to bombs from Cut the Rope: Time Travel; *Teleporters function like magic hats and portals; *Hints are new to the series: they are direct instructions on getting the mission completed. Players receive candy coins for getting stars in the levels, completing levels with additional conditions (e. g. not using air cushions) and completing levels fast. Candy coins can be traded for bonuses as well as for customization items. More bonuses and coins can be obtained with in-app purchases. Customization items add a new look to the game while also granting some in-game bonus. They are: * Hats: four different hats are available for Om Nom to wear, each granting an energy bonus. * Candies: four different kinds of candy are available for Om Nom's delight, each giving additional bonus items daily. * Traces: the trace of the player's finger has four different styles, each granting a bonus to candy coins earned in the game. Glitches When entering Level 20 of City Park,if you spam tap the starting Toss and then pressing the magnet every time after,you will eventually have a merge of the Toss and the candy. Cartoon Om Nom Stories cartoon series launched a new season along with the release of Cut the Rope 2. These animated shorts give more detail on Om Nom's journey outside the box and his adventures with the Nommies. Design Future is waiting! This section is yet to be written by one of our users. Feel free to add to it by yourself. Reception IGN gave the game a 8.0 "great" rating. Gallery 1378331_661192073914599_133620528_n.jpg|First Teaser Cut_The_Rope_2.jpeg|Second Teaser 996053_670042973029509_873676619_n.jpg|Om Nom Missing News OmNomMissing_investigation_2.jpg|A man looking at a newspaper. 534994_670035659696907_95097904_n.jpg|Om Nom missing in the original game. CtR2_with_release_date.jpg|Cut the Rope 2 release date out! 1459861_683351831698623_1481197377_n.jpg|Some creatures asked about Om Nom. 1463652_684195078280965_1733962358_n.jpg|Some people have found Om Nom 1452494_685342798166193_848022804_n.jpg|Case revealed! 1511064_685410974826042_933654465_n.jpg|Om Nom was found by Roto. Cut-The-Rope-2-iDevice.ro_.png|Om Nom and the Nomies. Roto_and_Om_Nom.jpg|Om Nom meets Roto. Lick and Om Nom.jpg|Om Nom meets Lick. Blue and Om Nom.jpg|Om Nom meets Blue. Toss and Om Nom.jpg|Om Nom meets Toss. Boo_and_Om_Nom.jpg|Om Nom meets Boo. Cut_the_Rope_2_Screenshot_4.jpg Cut_the_Rope_2_Screenshot_3.jpg Cut_the_Rope_2_Screenshot_2.jpg Cut_the_Rope_2_Screenshot_1.jpg :See all the media with the #OmNomIsMissing tag in a separate page. Videos Om Nom is missing|On Nom is Missing Cut the Rope 2 Official Game Trailer|Official game trailer File:Cut the Rope 2 - Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer File:Cut the Rope 2 Meet Blue!|Meet Blue! File:Cut the Rope 2 Meet Roto!|Meet Roto! File:Cut the Rope 2 Meet Lick!|Meet Lick! File:Cut the Rope 2 - Playing With The Nommies|Playing With the Nommies Links *Official webpage // cuttherope.net *Ofiicial press release // zeptolab.com *Download Cut the Rope 2 at iTunes *Download Cut the Rope 2 at Google Play ru:Cut the Rope 2 Category:Cut the Rope Category:Cut the Rope 2